Heretofore, various attempts have been made to achieve a reliable and relatively-inexpensive combination trailer and launcher for boats and other vehicles, which would not involve or necessitate the use of many persons in order to load, transport and/or unload a boat from the trailer. Moreover, it is extremely desirable that the trailer apparatus permit the loading and unloading of the boat directly into the water while maintaining the orientation of the boat in such a fashion that the angle of introduction into or removal from the water is not inordinately steep.
To data, the above-mentioned previous attempts have fallen quite short of the mark. On the other hand, the present invention achieves the desiderata, and does so in a straight forward and relatively inexpensive fashion. The unsuccessful previous attempts are exemplified by the relevant art which is mentioned hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,649 issued in 1963 to Whalen entitled "TRAILER TILTING APPARATUS" discloses a trailer construction which provides a pivotal and longitudinally movable connection that permits the center beam to tilt with relation to the tongue. In the Whalen trailer, the center beam of the trailer allows the tongue to slide forward to pivot the trailer upward and slide backward to return the trailer to a horizontal position. The tongue is attached to the center beam by a pin which passes through a slot in the center beam and acts as the axle for a pair of rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,607 issued in 1968 to Dale entitled "TRANSPORT EQUIPMENT" discloses a combination boat and camping trailer. The detachable boat trailer provides a pivotal and longitudinally movable connection that permits the center beam to tilt in relation to the tongue. A cross member is attached perpendicularly to the rear of the center beam. Extending from the front surface of each end of the cross member perpendicularly toward the front of the trailer is a guide, upon which are attached two supports extending perpendicularly upward from the guide. The wheel assembly is provided by beams which telescope to extend from the rear of the camping trailer frame. An axle is attached to the rear of the telescoping beams to which the wheels are mounted. The Dale boat trailer does not have a wheel assembly independent to that of the camper trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,286 issued in 1972 to Smith entitled "VEHICLE TRAILER" discloses a trailer that provides a triangular tongue member for connecting the trailer to a towing vehicle. Each side of the tongue is attached to a beam by means of a hinge which allows the beam to tilt relative to the runners which allow a vehicle to be placed thereon. Cross members are attached perpendicularly to the runner beams where the tongue element is hinged to the trailer and at a point near the rear of the trailer. The wheel assembly is removably attached to the runner beams which allow it to be positioned for optimum handling of the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,521 issued in 1976 to Decker entitled "ROTABLE TRAILER" discloses a trailer bed which will rotate 360.degree. and may be tilted by means of a hinged center beam. Attached to the lower frame, consisting of a center beam to which a wheel assembly is perpendicularly attached at the rear, is a circular turntable. A detachable rectangular trailer bed with wheels rotatably attached to support members on the underside of the bed engages the turntable allowing the trailer bed to rotate. Rails, boat supports, and keel rollers may be attached to the turntable for transporting motorcycles, bicycles, all-terrain vehicles, and boats. A hinge plate in the center beam allows the trailer to be tilted, and a locking mechanism forward of the hinge locks the trailer bed in a horizontal position for towing.
The present invention avoids the complexities and shortcomings of the previous attempts.